


So,… I’m the Emperor of Universe 7 now.

by MapQuest1287



Series: The What If/Drabble/Shots Verse [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapQuest1287/pseuds/MapQuest1287
Summary: A Fireza Self Inset Fic. Set in the Super Era.
Series: The What If/Drabble/Shots Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890337
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	1. Being Reborn...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball

_Cold._

That was my first thought as I woke up from… I felt like it should be a dream, but it had felt so real.

Then the… memory, I guess, came flooding to the forefront of my mind.

_Father/King Cold._

_Brother/Cooler._

_The Genocides/My Conquests/”Training” with Father/Gaining my first form._

_Meeting the Saiyans/Hearing about the Legends._

_Beerus “suggesting” the Saiyans be exterminate/Opportunity._

_Blowing up planet Vegeta._

_Hearing about the Dragon Ball from Vegeta._

**_**Namek.** _ **

**__ **

**_**Earth.** _ **

**__ **

**_**Hell.** _ **

**__ **

_Being revived… in pieces/Unimaginable Pain/I want to scream but I can’t._

When the memory finally settled, the sensation of limb and organ regrowing came next.

I also wanted to scream at that but after the memory onslaught, it kind of seem dull in comparison.

Then the Power came.

_Oh._

I grasped at it, and it answered to me as easy as the act of breathing.

_It’s oddly beautiful and freeing, to have this power._

I flex the power outward several time to test it, and each time I did that I can hear glass cracking

I then sensed several other smaller power around me. This caused me to open my eyes and see that I was surrounded by some sort of murky green liquid.

My face was also covered by a non-rebreather mask of sort.

I know what this situation is, but it still took some time for me to come to grip with the new reality I’m in.

Then my time for self reflection was ended when I heard a loud beeping noise around me, signifying that the regeneration process is completed.

_W_ _ell, I’m the Emperor of Universe 7 now, lets make an entrance._

I flex a fraction of my ocean of power outward, and the water and glass dome around me exploded.

Then I step out of the Healing Chamber on my three toed foot, my tail wriggling behind me.

_That feel weird but oh well._

I then crack my neck up and down, then left to right, then I spat out the remaining liquid in my mouth onto the floor.

Then I stared at the two alien standing in front of me and ask.

“So, what had happened to my empire?”


	2. Talking

After a moment of silence from everyone in the room, the time in which I used to survey everyone standing in the room with me and to get my tail to stop moving and stay in a position, all the alien immediately straighten their back as my eyes sweep through them.

Then the blue alien standing in front of me spoke in a very nervous but awe-filled voice.

“Welcome back Lord Frieza, it’s great to see you!”

I focused on him immediately.

_He’s pretty ballsy, I’ll give him that._

“Huh. First: Who are you? Second: What had happen to my empire?”

I know who he is, but I still want to stay in character for a bit, before I started to act not-like Frieza was before.

“Well,” his voice was still very fearful, but now there was maybe a disappointed tone in it somewhere ( _or maybe I’m just hearing thing_ ), “I’m Sorbet my Lord, I was part of your support staff before, from the Third Stellar Region.”

He paused and look at me, likely searching for a reaction. I only raised and eyebrow, signaling for him to go on.

“Actually, I’ve been serving as the Commander of your force my Lord, just in your absent of course, an…”

Then Sorbet look like he got something stuck in his throat, as he appear to be trying to figure out an answer that wouldn’t get him incinerated, or blown up.

_M_ _ust be not wanting to break the news about my empire crumpling._

Apparently I was accepting the fact that I’m now one of the biggest bad guy in the Dragon Ball Universe if I’m starting to think this is now my empire.

“Hmm, you’ve been in charge,… I see.”

Then because I couldn’t help it, I laugh.

“Ha ha ha! Ha ha ha! Ha ha ha! Ha ha ha! Ha ha ha!”

_This situation is completely absurd, this is going to be so much fun!_

Then I stopped my laughing, and my face set back to it’s natural frown as I set my eyes upon Sorbet again.

This made him cringe even more. I guess my face now still have that edge from when I was before. The one where people have told me that it made me look too serious and made them feel uncomfortable.

_Guess that is still a thing here._ _G_ _ood to know._

I then walk toward the window of my ship, there I raised my right hand up and formed a fist.

Only, I didn’t actually feel the fist, not it exclusively, but I’m also feeling the energy that’s running through my body right now.

Just for kick, I channel the energy, Ki, using this body, _My body now_ , instinct and I can see an energy film wrapping around my hand.

Guiding and shaping it, I now have a ball of light, the size of a golf ball floating above my palm. I then turn back to my subordinate.

There was a gasp from everyone before me, and I could practically smell the fear radiating from everyone in the room, especially Sorbet. Frieza did have a habit of randomly murdering his employee, or slave to be more accurate, and they were obviously terrified that they were about to be kill for bringing him bad new, just by the look on Sorbet face moment prior. The purple alien, Tagoma, at least hide his nervousness better.

_Good for him._

I then absorb the Ki ball back into me, but still keeping a buildup steadily in my right hand. Then I cross my hand in front of me as I stared at the gather alien. They seem to relax more now that I didn’t seem to be about to blow them all up.

“Judging by your look prior, I’ll say that the Empire is in a pretty bad spot. So,… how did you resurrected me, o Commander?”

“W-well, we used the Dragon Ball and our new regeneration technology to bring you back my lord.”

“Dragon Ball you say,… Ah… Those funny orb on that miserable planet Namek.”

“Actually sir, we used the set on Earth because we can’t find the Namekian survivor. Tamago and I risked our lives searching for them so we could bring you back.”

“And who is Tagoma?”

Then the presumably Tagoma, the purple-gray alien at the back step up, saluting with his right hand over his chest.

“That would be me Lord Frieza. Your loyal subject and it’s my great honor to play such a vital role in bringing you back.”

_Someone seem proud of themselves._

“I see. No doubt this would be the highlight of your career.”

“Tagoma has been an astounding warrior serving under me sir,” Sorbet choose that moment to step in to introduce his subordinate even further, “ I would dare say that he even rival Zarbon or Dodoria at their peak.”

“We’ll have to see about that. Now,… why! Did! You! Take! So long! TO! Bring me BACK! To LIFE!” I growled out each word, letting the anger felt for all of the year in Hell seeping into them.

All my new subordinate flinch as if something had struck them.

“W-w-we’re sorry yo-you-your Lordship!” Sorbet cowered even further and fell to his knee, all the while his hand can be seen trembling like mad. “Between our tracking down of the Dragon Ball an-and creating the new Regeneration Chamber, it wasn’t easy. But we’re glad that you’re back now, my Lord.”

“So my suspicion had been confirmed,” even though I spoke very softly, Sorbet still shut up immediately, “the Empire is falling to pieces, and only now you’ve revived me because I’m the only one who can restore order. Are my guess correct?”

“No my Lord! It’s not like that at all, I swear.” Even though Sorbet say no, his eyes says otherwise, albeit reluctantly.

“And my father? Were you planning to revived him too?”

“Yes, Lord Frieza,” Sorbet said with an eager smile on his face, “our plan is to first revive you, then when we can get another wish, we’ll use it to revive King Cold too.”

“I see. Well scrap that plan Commander, because we are not going to revive my father.”

Sorbet open his mouth, most likely to said something to persuade me, but I would have none of that.

“Did I stutter?” I ask with a glare directed toward him.

“No, Lord Frieza,…,” he immediately back down, “if you think that that is the best course of action.”

“Good. Now, onto other matter. First, anyone not on this vessel right now are not to be known of my revival. I want my this fact to be kept secret from the Universe for the time being.”

Then Tagoma open his mouth.

“But sir, with our force in rebellion across the Cosmos right now, wouldn’t it be better to announce your revival so they would quiet down?”

Now if there are anything I know especially clear about myself is that I can tolerate many thing, and I would even say that I don’t get angry ever about much, and I leet go of my anger easily ( _except when I was young, but come on, when people are young, does anyone control themselves well_ ), but if there was a thing that get on my nerves especially well, it would be when people interrupt me when I was in a middle of laying out my though ( _even thought people say that I talk a little bit slow, but I still don’t like it_ ).

Combining this with Frieza left over anger and you got something very dangerous.

“You just interrupted me.” I said with an even tone of voice toward Tagoma.

Then with a though about machine gun, I point my finger at him, letting the built up of energy in my arm shot out. The Ki Bullet fly to where they are intended, right through both his shoulder, elbow and knee, leaving Tagoma with 6 new hole the size of golf ball on his body.

I then fire two more Ki Bullet through both his leg, making him topple over, with his face smash down onto the ship’s floor.

I didn’t see any blood though, so the blast must have cauterized the wound.

_I_ _t’s kind of a pity. I was looking forward to seeing what his blood color was._

“Learn to speak only when spoken to. Or if I give you express permission too. Are we clear, Tagoma?”

“Y-y-yes, Lord Frieza.” Tagoma said with a tremble in his voice. _Likely biting back from screaming in pain._

“Good.” I then pointed at the red bull man. “You!”

“M-me?” The red bull man nervously pointed at himself.

“Yes, you. What’s your name?”

“It’s Shisami, sir!” He said with a salute.

“Then Shisami, can you be a dear and take this worm,” here I pointed to Tagoma, who is still whimpering on the floor, “to a healing chamber, I have a need for him later.”

“Yes sir!” With that Shisami take Tagoma prone form out of the room, presumably to get him to another healing chamber on the ship.

“Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I don’t want anyone in the Universe to know of my revival yet, if this info leak, and I catch the one responsible, I’ll have a half of their species massacred. Annually.”

Everyone gulp at that.

“Second, how many rebel galaxies are there Commander Sorbet?”

From my memory, Frieza had only control 448 planets, and Cooler held 256 planets.

But now that I’m in the tyrant body, from his memory those number climb a thousand fold. And the unit was galaxy.

“If we took in the number that your Father and Brother have,” I mentally give a sigh of relief of not having had to ask ‘what about my brother’ only to receive a ‘who’, “all two million of them had revolted, sir.”

_Hmm, so if what my memory now are true, this mean that when King Cold/Father retired, he had intended for me to be the face of the PTO, with 448,000 main galaxies station at strategic place in the universe to control it, while Cooler with his 256,000 medium galaxies would be the Secret Police, and Father would oversee the utilization of his_ _1,296,000 minor galaxies to support the PTO in the background._

_That would mean that I’m the King, Cooler the Enforcer, and Cold the Regent._

…

…

…

“Well, second order of business then. Do we have any reconnaissance drone? And how many of them are there?”

“We have about ten thousand drone on deck sir.”

“Good. I want you to send half of those to Earth to collect data about all the warrior with high Power Level they got there. I want to know everything. Especially those two Saiyans, Goku and Vegeta. I want their training method, what kind of technology they got,and what they use in place of our Regeneration Chamber, things that could make a warrior gain a higher Power Level, how they use their Ki, how they were able to sense Ki, etc, etc...”

“It will be done, Lord Frieza.” Sorbet said with a bow.

“Next get me the coordinate to Planet Vampa and set course for it. And also give me the list of planet that have rebel that is in our way to Vampa. Now get to it all of you!”

“ ** **YES SIR!**** ” All the personnel on board immediate said as one, and all of them vacate the room to carry out my order.

When I can sense no one near me in or out of the room anymore, I walk toward the ship window and gaze outward into the Universe, contemplating things that I want or need to do in the future.

“This is either going to suck, or it’s going to be very fun.”

…

…

…

“HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA …”

I've always wanted to laugh like that with no one looking at me like I was weird.

**Author's Note:**

> You have probably read this in What If/Drabble/Shots, now it will stand as it's own fic.


End file.
